love between war
by eru-chan
Summary: High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume.. what will happen next? readXreviewcriticize
1. peaceful life, chaotic beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime/manga wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Chapter 1:** peaceful life, chaotic beginning

A middle school student, named Natsume Hyuuga, was patrolling around Alice Academy to check if something was happening. When he reached the auditorium, he heard music and saw bright lights from inside. When he went to the front door of the auditorium, he saw security guards. He went there and the security guard blocked the door.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said the guard

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. I think I'm supposed to be on the list. How about you? What are you doing here?" Natsume mocked

"I'm here to guard. Can't you see? Wait, are you mocking me?" said the guard

"Yeah, why?" Natsume replied

"Why you little—"

"Hey Tetsuya," the other guard said, stopping Tetsuya from hitting Natsume, "that kid is not on the list. Don't let him in."

"You sure big fella?" Natsume said

"Taki is never wrong when it comes to lists so if he says that you're not on the list, you really aren't on the list" Tetsuya replied to Natsume

"Alright. Just to let you know, you'll regret what you did." Natsume replied

He turned away and tried to burn the pants of the guards. The downside is that the guards have nullifying Alice.

"Oh shit. This is just a High school party yet the security is tough" he thought to him, "guess I gotta go in the hard way"

He jumped to the roof of the auditorium and looked for an entrance. He that the window at the roof is open and jumped right in. inside the party, he saw drunken high school students, every boy and girl, drinking alcohol.

"Nothing interests me here." He said and left using the window he used to come in.

He was sitting on a tree branch when he saw Mikan strolling.

"What the heck is polka dots doing here?" he thought to himself

Suddenly, he saw two guys grab Mikan and went to a dark corner.

"What the heck?" Natsume saw them grab her and followed them.

"Let go of me idiots!" Mikan shouted

"Come on pretty lady, have some fun with us" said the drunk high school student

"Never! I plan on giving me to one person and neither if you fit that position!" Mikan screamed

"This girl is naughty. Let's get her Takashi" said the guy

"Get ready pretty lady, Mitsuo and I are coming in!" said Takashi

Mikan started screaming while the boys ripped off her coat, ripped the buttons of her blouse off and ripped off her skirt while they were taking off their shirts and unbuttoning their pants off. Fire suddenly surrounded Mikan and burnt some of the boys' skin. A boy with a black cat mask jumped down and made a ball of fire above his hand.

"Natsume?" Mikan whispered to herself

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" said Mitsuo

"Yeah man! You just go away and eat some fish cat boy!" Takashi said and the boys both laughed

"Wtf……" Natsume whispered to himself, started making bigger balls of fire and threw those at them. They ran away scared and it looks like they're not drunk and awoke from being drunk.

The fire around Mikan suddenly disappeared and Natsume carried Mikan, bridal style, who is barely wearing any clothes.

"w-who are you?" Mikan asked

Natsume was wearing a mask so she doesn't know who that person was. Natsume didn't reply and Mikan asked another question.

"Are you Natsume? The guy in my class?"

Natsume shook his head and continued walking.

"But you have the Alice of fire, same as Natsume's" she said

Natsume stopped in front of Mikan's bedroom door. Before he left, Mikan whispered, "thanks black cat" and Natsume went away.

**Well here it is.**

**The first chapter of "love between war" and my first fan fiction.**

**You can criticize it with a criticizing review so that I can make my fan fiction better.**

**Please review, thanx lots**

**-'Rakueru'-**


	2. my dear mikan

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime/manga wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

Uh... about the reviews, I wanna make an excuse about the guards having nullifying alice if you can accept my excuse, uh… they really searched for people having that alice so please accept my excuse. And the other review about Mikan not remembering black cat, I'll also make an excuse saying that she bumped her head while she was almost gonna be raped, when the fire appeared, she got scared and bumped her head accidentally so she had temporary amnesia she also didn't see Natsume's hair 'coz it was dark there. Don't worry because her memory will come back the next day. Thanks for understanding.

Chapter 2: my dear Mikan…

Natsume was sitting reading his RPG manga with Ruka on his side. It was class time that time but Natsume didn't care. Then the door opened, Mikan was there, looking really messed up.

"I'm sorry for being late Tsubaki-Sensei, I kinda overslept. I think" Mikan said

"It's alright Ms. Sakura, we just started so go and take your seat." Tsubaki-Sensei said

"Fix your collar Mikan. What the hell happened to anyway?" Hotaru said

"I really don't know. But I think it has something to do with Natsume" she replied

"Whatever" Hotaru said and started listening to Mr. Tsubaki

While the class was going on, Mikan staring at Natsume as he turns the page of his manga without even listening to the teacher. When mikan turned around again she saw Natsume glaring at her. She got scared and turned away.

lunch time

class was finished and Mikan went under cherry blossom tree and ate her lunch there.

"oh, it's still 12:30 I still have 30 minutes" She thought

she laid back and watched the falling cherry blossoms. She remembered her grandfather.

flashback

She walking with her grandfather from her school, it was winter time and the leaves of the plants were falling.

"Look grandpa! The trees have no leaves!" mikan said

"It's because its winter child. The leaves will come back at spring so don't worry" her grandpa replied

She went at the back of their house and saw a tree that still has leaves on it.

"Grandpa! Why does that tree still have leaves and pretty flowers? Is it spring already? She asked

"No child, that tree really takes time to shed off their leaves" her grandpa replied

"What do you call that tree grandpa?" she asked

"It's called the cherry blossom tree. It's famous around Japan" her grandpa said

"Grandpa"

"Yes child?"

"Will I ever be famous?"

"You'll never know child, you'll never know"

end flashback

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!

"Oh it's time" she thought

She fixed her things and went back to their room. She went to Natsume and sat beside him. (Ruka was having lunch with Hotaru because Natsume insisted him to go because he got over Mikan and started dating Hotaru that's why he's alone.)

"What the heck are you doing here polka dots?" Natsume asked

"I have a name, to tell you and its Mikan. And I wanna ask you something" she replied

"What is it polka dots?"

"It's Mikan! BA-KA!"

Natsume was trying to burn her hair but…

'_What the fuck? Her Alice is getting stronger everyday. I can't burn her hair not. I used to like it. Shit._' He thought to himself

"So what do you wanna ask?" he asked

"I'm just wondering, do you know what happened to me yesterday?" she asked

"Nope"

"Oh come on Natsume! I know something happened! Tell me!"

"We united"

"What the fuck?!"

"Just kidding"

"Aw Natsume! BA-KA!"

"You want that to happen?"

She blushed and said, "no way! You're gross Natsume!"

"So stop bothering me and go back to your seat polka dots"

"I hate you Natsume"

"Don't hate me, I know you love me"

"Shut up and read you're stupid RPG manga. BA-KA"

"Polka dots"

"Waaahh! Stop torturing me Natsume!"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Mikan turned to the door and saw Hotaru and Ruka staring at them. She turned back and went back to her seat while everyone went back to what they were doing.

Hotaru sat beside Mikan, murmuring some thing negative about Natsume. When she was about to talk to her, someone knocked.

"Tsubasa!" Sumire shouted

All the girls in their class squealed and started going to Tsubasa

"Everybody sit down, I have an announcement to make" Tsubasa said

Everyone sat down and Tsubasa went to the place where teachers stand and start to teach. (I think you call that a platform)

The teachers are having a meeting and there don't know when they'll be finished so they'll suspend the class. Everybody shouted with joy and went away. As Mikan wan walking towards the door, Tsubasa called her and said…

"Mikan, can I talk to you for a sec, and can I walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure" she said

Natsume looked at him and saw him wink at him evilly as he was walking Mikan and held her waist. He followed them until they got to a corner.

"Tsubasa, where are we? This isn't the way to the girls' dormitory, nor the boys'. Where are we Tsubasa? Where are we?! Answer me!" Mikan shouted

"shut up! Mikan, you know, since the day you got your hot body, I can't stop thinking about you." Tsubasa said.

He grabbed Mikan's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Ouch! Stop it Tsubasa! It hurts!" Mikan said

'_fuck! I can't move! Anyone, please help me!_' she thought

As Tsubasa was about to kiss Mikan, a fist flew in the air and hit Tsubasa. Mikan fell to the ground and accidentally hurt her ankle.

"Mikan! Are you ok?" Natsume said running towards her

"You called me Mikan. Why?" she asked

"I'll tell you later! Answer me now! Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Wait. Natsume, I can't move!" she said

"it's Tsubasa's doing" Natsume replied

"You're a smart boy Natsume. You do really fit to be in the star section" Tsubasa said, wiping off blood from his lip, "it's getting bloody here you know"

"shut up Tsubasa and let go of Mikan!" Natsume said

"alright if you wish" Tsubasa said

He let go of Mikan's shadow and she said, "Tsubasa please stop it right now"

"Why would I when we were just having fun?"

Tsubasa got hold of Natsume's shadow and started playing Natsume. He made Natsume make a fireball to burn himself when Mikan said,

"Tsubasa stop it! Take me if you want just don't hurt Natsume! Please!"

'_stupid! She cares more about others that herself_' Natsume thought

"no Mikan! He's under Reo's spell!!" Natsume shouted

then a voice was heard and said,"you really are persona's little black cat"

"shut up Reo and show you're fucking face here!

Suddenly…

"shit! Natsume!!!" Mikan was shouting as she was being suck by the wall

"Mikan!" he leaped as he tried to get her hand but it was too late.

Tsubasa stepped on Natsume's shadow and hit him on the face and said, "that's what you get for hitting me black cat"

Waaahh! Sorry about what happened…

I gotta stop the fanfic here 'coz I'm having a writers block…

Anyway, please review, thanx!

Rakueru…


	3. useless high school faculty!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime/manga wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**I'm getting a writer's block so sorry if my fanfic sucks... anyway, I'll continue with chapter three…**

**Chapter 3:** useless high school faculty

Natsume ran as fast as he could to go to the high school teacher's lounge. As he went inside everyone was looking at him.

"Tsubasa… kidnapped… Mikan…" he said while catching his breath

The teachers looked at him and laughed. And one teacher said,

"Mr. Hyuuga, Mr. Andou will never do that kind of thing"

"Yes, he's a model student in the high school department of alice academy. He'll never do that" another teacher said

The teacher's laughed again and Natsume ran to his room

When he arrived, he took a shower and thought about Mikan

'_What does Reo want with Mikan? And why Mikan? They could get me instead. Shit_'

He finished shower and sat on his bed thinking about Mikan

---------------------------------

"Why are you always thinking about Mikan? You can think of something else, like Ruka or Yourself"

"Who are you?" Natsume said

"It's me, the writer. So, why are you thinking of Mikan?"

"Why are you asking me? You wrote it" Natsume replied

"But you were doing it"

"Oh yeah. I don't know about you"

"Never mind!"

"Can you continue the story? I'm getting a cold here"

Oh yeah, you're just wearing a towel. Sorry"

"…"

Anyway…

knock… knock… knock…

"Answer the door Natsume"

"You answer it!"

"It's your door!"

"It's your story!"

"He can't open it by himself! You locked your door! BA-KA!"

knock… knock… knock…

"What did you say?" makes fireball on hand

"Sorry. Just open it!"

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Just open it!!!"

"Fine!"

Natsume opens door

"Good boy"

---------------------------------

"Natsume…"

"Hi Ruka, why are you here?" Natsume asked

"Can I come in?" Ruka said

"Sure" he replied

"About Mikan—"

Natsume cuts him off and says, "you know where she is?!"

"Sadly, no. but my animal friends are looking for him" Ruka replied

"I see…"

"Natsume, are you—"

"I'm fine, just fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can you leave? I just need time to be alone"

"Alright Natsume"

Ruka leaves and Natsume lies on his bed

---------------------------------

"Change first. You might get a cold"

"I don't care"

"Oh come on Natsume! If you catch a cold, I'm not gonna finish this fanfic and… you'll never find Mikan!"

"Wait, you're the writer, you know where Mikan is, right?"

"Sadly, no. I still don't know but I'm trying my best to think where she is. Go change now."

"Fine. Just hurry up on the thinking"

"Don't worry, she'll go back……… (Fading)"

"What? Wait!!! Stupid writer!"

"I heard that……… (Fading again)"

"…"

outside

"Do you think Natsume's nuts? " Hotaru asks, holding an invention

"No way! I think he's talking with someone" Ruka disagrees

"But he said… writer" Hotaru said

"He's not nuts; he's talking to me…"

"Writer???" they both said, as if they were talking to a ghost (wtf?)

"Yeah… go and sleep so I can continue with the story. The readers must be angry by now.

---------------------------------

next day

Mr. Narumi was checking attendance

"Tobita, Yuu"

"present!"

"Shouda, Sumire"

"Present!"

"Kokoroyomi"

"Present!!"

"Nogi, Ruka"

"Present!"

"Imai, Hotaru"

"Present"

"Sakura, Mikan"

…

"Mikan?"

"I guess she's absent"

"Hyuuga, Natsume"

…

"Natsume?"

"Guess he's absent as well"

'_Natsume… why didn't you come?_' Ruka thought

Natsume's room

'_Shit. 10 Am. I'm so late. But who cares? Mikan's not even there_.' He thought

He took a bath, dressed and loitered around Alice academy. Then suddenly, some high school students grabbed him and threw him in a dark corner.

"What the fuck?! Hey let go of me!!" Natsume shouted, "I can't move!!"

"Don't worry, Natsume, they're just here to payback what you've done to me." Said a voice

"It's Tsubasa… shit…"

**Cut!!!**

**There it is!**

**Chapter 3 of my fanfic!!!**

**Please review, thanks**

**Rakueru**


	4. Help!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Chapter 4:** Help…

"it's Tsubasa… Shit…"

"so Natsume, can you beat 5 high school students?" a voice said

'_now reo?… shit…_'

"Natsume… don't move… stand still…" reo said

'_must… not… listen… shit!_' he thought before being controlled by reo

the five high school boys start beating up Natsume into a pulp.

--somewhere--

"Natsume!!! No!!! damn you reo! I hate you!!!" Mikan said

Mikan was on a chair with her hands tied behind it and her leg tied to each leg of the chair.

"yeah. Say that, but you'll start to like me Sakura Mikan. Just you wait"

--back to the dark corner—

Natsume woke up, bloody, also with a broken arm.

'_shit…_' Natsume said, then fainted

--the next day—

Hotaru, Yuu, and Koko rushed to the high school faculty.

"Tsubasa and four other high school students beat up Natsume!" Yuu said while catching his breath

"again?!" a teacher said

"stop making stories about Mr. Andou! He's not like that! He's a model student, he'll never do such thing! Did mr. Hyuuga lure you into this?"

"no! we really saw it with our own eight eyes!" Koko said

"eight?" Yuu asked

"yeah, two for Hotaru, two for me and four for you" Koko replied

Yuu got irritated and chased Koko.

When Yuu was about to tackle Koko, Hotaru said, "the teachers are under a spell. Possibly human pheromone"

"you're good little girl…" a voice unknown to them said

"who are you?!" Hotaru asked, "are you the one who kidnapped Mikan and beat up Natsume?!"

"no. but I used someone"

"Andou Tsubasa"

"right again little girl…"

"I have a name, Hotaru"

"alright Hotaru, sit…"

Hotaru was still standing up

"wha— how—you didn't follow me?"

"why should I? I have my inventions"

"you really are smart"

"thank you. Can I go now?"

"…"

"thank you"

"come on Yuu, Koko" Hotaru said, pulling the two drooling dummies

(Yuu & Koko: hey!!! Me: sorry… TT)

--other side of the school—

"are you sure you found Natsume?" Ruka said

Ruka was sitting on his eagle friend, flying, when they suddenly landed.

"why did we land here?" Ruka asked

the eagle was pointing to the dark corner.

"you want me to go inside?" Ruka said

the eagle nodded.

When he came in, he saw Natsume, lifelessly lying on the floor.

(people: no??!! me: yes!!! Hahaha!)

"Natsume!!!" Ruka hurriedly ran to his best friend.

He saw Natsume covered in blood so he carried him and placed him on the eagle

"come on jerry! Fly to the clinic as fast as you can!"

"craaa!"

--clinic—

"Nurse! Natsume's covered with blood!" Ruka shouted

"oh my. Quickly! Place him on the bed!"

As Ruka placed Natsume on the bed, the nurse asked him to leave.

He leaned on the wall just across the clinic's door, slowly moving down and started crying.

'_oh Natsume, who did this? why did this happen to you?_'

then he felt a hand on his back. The hand was comforting him. When he looked up, he saw Hotaru.

"sorry Ruka…" she said

"why? What happened?" he asked

"about Natsume" she said, "he was beaten up by Andou Tsubasa and four other dummies"

"did you tell the teachers?" he asked, wiping off his tears

"yeah but they seem to be controlled by Reo" she said while giving him a handkerchief

"thanks" he said while standing up

Hotaru helped him but suddenly, Hotaru tripped and Ruka fell on her.

"sorry! Are you alright?!" he said while blushing

"I— I" she er… said

'_why can't I speak? Is It because of him?_' he saw Ruka on top of her, he was holding her head on one hand and the other hand on the floor. She took a look on their position and realized that she was wearing a skirt and Ruka was between her legs.

"uh… Ruka…" Hotaru said, slowly blushing

"yeah?"

suddenly the door of the clinic opened and the nurse saw them.

"uh… er…" the Nurse said

Ruka suddenly realized that they're in that position and leaped away

"what is it?" Ruka said, blushing

"well… er… Mr. Hyuuga broke his right arm real badly and lost a lot of blood and so we need a blood donor for him" the nurse said

"what?!" ruka said

"we don't know anyone with the same blood type as his" Hotaru said

"oh dear. But there's only a little chance for him to live because of too much blood loss" the nurse said, "wait, what is his blood type anyway, we should find someone"

Hotaru and Ruka looked at each other clueless

"we uh… really don't know. Why don't you take a blood test?" Hotaru said

"alright. I'll give you the result first thing in the morning" the nurse said

"please don't let Natsume die" Ruka said

"we'll try the best we could" the nurse replied

ruka nodded and started walking back to his room with Hotaru

"sorry about what happened a while ago" Ruka said

Hotaru looked at him and looked away

"oh. I—it's a—alright" she replied

they were both blushing when they bumped on a student

"oh sorry!" the three said

"no I'm really sorry about that. By the way, are you middle school students?"

"yeah. Why?" Hotaru asked

"I was wondering if you can help me. I'm looking for Mister… uh… the head teacher"

"oh! Are you looking for Mr. Jinno?" Ruka said

"oh yeah, Mr. Jinno. Do you know where his office is?" the girl asked

"yeah. Go straight and turn right" Hotaru said

"thank you" she said

She walked past Ruka and Hotaru while Ruka said,

"by the way, I'm Ruka, Nogi Ruka and this Hotaru, Imai Hotaru"

"oh, nice to meet you, I'm Haruko, Edogawa Haruko" she said with an evil smirk on her face

**hmmm… who the heck is that girl???**

**Well, please review, thanks**

**-'Rakueru'-**


	5. Mikan's turn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Chapter 5: **Mikan's Turn

A warehouse located near a pier is heavily guarded. Inside, there are guards, a man and a girl. The girl was tightly tied up while the man was walking in circles.

"so, are you gonna join the anti-alice organization or not?" the man said

"I would rather die than join your stupid organization!" the girl replied

the man interrogated her with the same question again and again until he got fed up with the word 'no'. so the man tortured the girl. When he was using the control device, something interrupted. The electricity gone off and the control device stopped.

'_what the heck?_' the man thought

"let go of Mikan, Reo!" a voice shouted

Reo turned to the door and saw a man with 2 other persons.

'_narumi… but how?_' he thought. He looked around and saw all the guards asleep

"I said, let go of Mikan!" Mr. Narumi shouted again

"why should I Narumi? She's joining the anti-alice organization" Reo said

"Can't you understand English or should I say it in Japanese as well? iie, iie iie!!!" Mikan said

"shut up little girl!" Reo said

"but, why do you want her to join the aao?" Narumi asked

"Why? Because I just found out that our dear little Mikan is an extraordinary student"

"what do you mean?"

"our dear little Mikan here has two alices"

"she does?"

"she does" Hotaru said

everyone looked at her, even Mikan looking clueless **(as usual…)**

"she does. I know because we've been friends since… uh… grade two"

"so she does?" Narumi and Ruka said

"I do?" Mikan asked

"Baka…" Hotaru said

she got away from Reo and went to Hotaru. They hurriedly went with ruka to the eagle and flew away. When Reo tried to catch her, he saw Persona dissolving parts of the warehouse. Smoke suddenly caught their attention and when the smoke was gone, Reo was gone as well.

"we'll meet again Persona… Narumi…"

--back to the academy—

'_ahh! It hurts so much!_' Natsume thought, trying to bear the pain in him

Natsume started to sweat and panted. The nurses were trying their best to calm Natsume down. Suddenly the door opened and three students came in.

"Nurse! Have you figured out Natsume's blood type?!" Ruka shouted

Ruka was standing there with Hotaru and Mikan, then when Mikan saw Natsume in pain, she ran to him.

"I am so so sorry Natsume…" Mikan said, trying to stop her tears from flowing

Natsume held her hand and said, "Baka… you should think of yourself first, polka dots"

She smiled and said, "but this is all my fault… I'm am really sorry…"

'_oh shit…_' Natsume thought. The pain was getting more and more painful and he can't stand it

"ahh!!!" Natsume shouted

"why?" Mikan asked, wiping off her fallen tears

" I d—don't know. S—something inside me really hurts" he said

-outside-

"so she the only one left not tested. We'll have to test her if she's type O as well"

"alright" ruka said

"but there's just one problem, she's afraid of blood" Hotaru said

"of don't worry, you can distract her from looking at the blood" the nurse said

"alright but…"

"but what?" Ruka asked

"she's also afraid of needles" Hotaru said

"what?!" Ruka said

"oh dear. This is gonna be hard" Nurse said

"but, if she know that this is for Natsume's sake, she might do it" Ruka said

"she might. Let's see" Hotaru said

they went inside and talked to Mikan

"I'll do it, for Natsume"

-30 mins. passed-

"they have the same blood type. She can donate" the nurse said

"thank heavens" Ruka said

Mikan was placed on a bed near Natsume's. when they were about to insert the needle, Mikan's tears fell and interrupted the blood donation

"I think I can't do it" she said, crying

"you don't need to do it Mikan, I'm fine. Ahh!" Natsume said

"you're not and you're getting worse! Alright, I'll do it" Mikan said

Mikan's tears fell when they inserted the needle. After the pack was filed, they gave it to Natsume. Mikan was instructed not to move a muscle but her stubbornness acted on her and she went outside. Five minutes later, she was brought in the clinic and placed on the same bed.

"what happened?!" Natsume asked

"she fainted because she was too stubborn to follow instructions" Hotaru said

that night, Ruka and Hotaru stayed in the clinic to guard the two "sick" persons.

-morning, probably 6 am-

ruka woke up and saw Hotaru sleeping on his shoulder while he saw his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. He silently placed Hotaru on the couch they slept on and left her. Before he left he said, "get well Natsume, you too Mikan"

**hmmm…**

**where will Ruka go now?**

**I heard he's leaving..**

**But before he leaves, I'll make a chapter about him…**

**Next chapter, rukaXhotaru**

**Please review, thanks!**

**-'rakueru'-**


	6. Proving kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Chapter 6: **proving Kiss

Hotaru woke up and saw that Ruka wasn't there. She went outside and looked for him but she didn't see him. She went in her room and took a shower.

'_where the heck is Ruka? He's making me worry… wait, why am I so worried about him? Hmmm… never mind_' she thought

after taking a shower, Hotaru wore a sky blue spaghetti strapped top and white mini skirt with matching havaianas.

After dressing up, she continued to look for Ruka and finally **(and I mean finally!)** she went to his room. She knocked on his door and called out his name but no one answered. She turned the knob and realized it wasn't locked so she came in. She looked around his room and realized how pink it was. **(I got that idea from jeje3693's story titled "a huge mistake"… thanks!)**

"wow… I can believe now that his room is definitely pinker than Mikan's" Hotaru said

she continued looking around until she saw the bed. She got a bit sleepy and lied down the bed, still thinking where Ruka is. Suddenly a door opened and there he was, standing there with only a towel. they both blushed and looked surprised at the same time.

"I—I'm s—sorry for b—barging in. I was just looking for you" Hotaru said while looking at another direction, away from Ruka.

"It's alright, don't worry about it Hotaru" he said

she took a glimpse of Ruka while he was dressing up. And had thoughts…

'_he is definitely not the same Ruka when we were still in grade school. I mean, look at him he's so tall. His deep, azure eyes, his water drenched blonde hair, his muscular built body, who would mistaken him for a girl now?_'

"Hotaru, are you okay? Why are you staring at me like that? Have you gone to your senses and realized that you like me?" Ruka asked

Hotaru realized too that she was staring at him so she looked away. She looked back and said, "no, I just realized that you have changed. Well physically only. I mean your attitude is still like a baby"

"oh yeah?

"yeah"

"so you want me to prove that I'm not a baby anymore?"

Ruka grabbed Hotaru's waist and he kissed her. She got so surprised that her eyes became bloodshot but slowly closing to really feel the kiss. After three long minutes, Hotaru pushed Ruka away because of lack of air and said, "you're definitely not a baby anymore… that's why I love you…"

"What did you say?" Ruka asked

"you better like me Nogi" Hotaru said

"blackmailer" ruka said, but then he smiled, "but you're MY blackmailer"

and they resumed with their kiss… blah-blah-blah and they slept in each others arms **(I think that was too mushy… never mind)**

-Next Morning-

the "couple" went back to the clinic to visit Mikan and Natsume. When they came in, Mikan still didn't wake up but Natsume smirked at them and said, "Something happened, right?" Ruka turned bright red while Hotaru blasted him with her baka gun.

**Well that's it!**

**Whew! I thought Ruka was really gonna leave us…**

**Oh well…**

**Please review**

**thanks!**

**-'Rakueru'-**


	7. TTT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Sorry that I just updated because I got an injury on both hands and they didn't allow me to both write and type. Oh yeah.. this is probably the longest chapter I wrote… and if it's long, I know it's gonna be boring  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**: the terrifying truth 

"what the heck is happening here?!" Mikan shouted she saw Ruka bright red and Hotaru with a baka gun that looked like it just hit someone. When Ruka and Hotaru heard her, they ran to Mikan and hugged her while Natsume was… er… acting like nothing is happening.

"ow! Suffocating! Need air!" she shouted so Ruka and Hotaru let go of her.

"Natsume?" Mikan said, looking at his red cheek that just got hit by a baka gun **(sorry 'bout that)**

"yeah?" he replied

"are you okay?"

"a little, why?"

"nothing. Just asking? Is It that bad?"

"whatever" he replied and lied down his bed

"why did you hit him with your baka gun?!" Mikan asked Hotaru

"I got pissed. Why?"

"nothing. That was mean though"

"don't worry, he'll only get a bruise, no worries"

"yeah right" she said, "I'll just go to the comfort room okay?"

she went inside the comfort room and after flushing the toilet, it became dark and suddenly, she realized that she wasn't in the comfort room anymore.

"I need you to kill someone" a voice said

"who the heck are you?" Mikan replied sitting on the nearest chair she saw.

Then a shadowy figure appeared and said, "a friend…"

"oh… what if I tell you that I don't wanna kill someone?"

"what if I tell you that I have an alice that can dissolve anything and that I will dissolve you if you don't do what I say?"

"oh really? Show me"

then the chair she was sitting on dissolved and she fell on the ground.

"see what I can do little girl? You got to do this because of what you did with Natsume"

"what did I do?"

"you're the cause of what happened to Natsume! So while he's healing his arm, you'll replace him"

"so if I do this, Natsume will be happy?"

"yes… very happy" he said with an evil smirk on his face

"so what do I need to do?"

persona evilly smiled and started telling her facts about the person

-after half an hour-

"so I need to kill an old rich guy that funds the aao?"

"exactly"

"this might be easy…"

"not as easy as you think. That mansion is heavily guarded"

"alright"

"okay, let's review, who are you going to kill?"

"uhm… let's see… a rich old guy that funds the aao…"

"right… and why is he doing this?"

"because the academy killed his fiancée because he didn't do missions for the academy."

"right… and what is his alice?"

"mind control."

"right again. Good job, you're a fast learner"

"I'm doing this for Natsume so I'm really trying to keep paying attention can I go now?"

"don't mind moving a muscle, I'll go"

"what?" suddenly bright light came to her face and when she opened her eyes, she fell in front of the comfort room's door.

"ugh…" she said as she fell

"uh, are you okay Mikan-Chan?" A voice said

"iinchou!" she said as she ran to him and hugged him

"dochirahe Mikan-Chan?"

"daijobu! How about you?"

"daijobu as well. It seems like you have missed a lot of classes now"

"yeah. Did anything happen while we were gone?"

"oh yeah! A new student just came to class! I think her name was Haruko" Ruka said

"oh yeah, she's Haruko Edogawa. She just transferred here a week ago"

"wow. What's her Alice?"

"we really don't know. Do you guys know?" iinchou said

"nope" they said as Ruka and Hotaru shook their heads

"oh well. So, see you in class Mikan!" Yuu said

"okay iinchou!" she said with a wide smile on her face

'_pft… Mikan's trying to catch iinchou's attention... baka… wait, why do I care? whatever!_' Natsume said as he was lying down and placed the earphones on his ears.

"Wooooah… wooooah…

mangseoril piryoeopji  
geunyeoreul bada jwoyaji

aetage  
neomuna aetage  
gidaryeo watdeon  
geunyeoga naegerowanne

joa joa nigawaseo joa  
neomunado gidaryeotdeon nigawaseo joa  
wasseo wasseo geunyeo naege wasseo  
neomunado gidaryeotdeon geunyeo naege wasseo  
bogoshipeoseo angoshipeoseo  
geunyeo nareul giriwoseo dashiwanna  
joa joa nigawaseo joa  
neomunado gidaryeotdeon geunyo"

**(ripped on the Korean song "there she is" by witches. sorry if it's Korean, this is the song I'm listening while typing this. Gomenasai!!! **'thinking… then lighted light bulb appeared'** let's just say Natsume went to Korea for a mission and he brought a souvenir, ok? **'whoa… that's not like Natsume'

"shut up Natsume" Mikan said

"why? Is it bothering you?" he asked

"yeah! Do you even know what that song is saying?" she asked

"maybe…" he smirked and turned away from Mikan

'_baka Natsume, does he even know that's Korean? Never mind_' she

thought

then a nurse passed…

"nurse," Mikan called

"yes?" the nurse asked

"can I go out for just a minute?"

"oh sorry dear but you can't, doctor's orders"

"b-but I—"

"I'm really sorry dear lie down now and sleep, it's late"

'_9:00 is already late? Wtf? Never mind!_' she thought

when the nurse was gone, she pulled off her dextrose and went out.

-Somewhere out there over the rainbow- **(sorry, that's just my term)**

'_wow… this house is really heavily guarded_' she thought

she threw a kunai **(ninja tool, take a look at the anime series NARUTO for further info.)** on one guard which surprisingly hit on the spot she aimed for. That made the guard faint and so did the other guard. **(did I mention that the other guard was afraid of blood??? Tee hee)**

'_that was… easy…?_' she thought

she then went ahead and went to the room of the so-called victim. She slowly opened the door and saw an old man writing something on his desk then the man turned his head and saw Mikan.

"I didn't know the academy also sends women off to missions. Probably they lost men that can be trusted" the man said

"you know about the academy? And the missions they give to us students?" she asked

"of course. Apparently the academy found my alice useful and they wanted to use it for their stupid causes but I refused and because of that, they took away my fiancée, the person that I really loved, and because of that I vowed to get revenge. After I graduated, I gained money and fame because of this curse. Then I heard of the anti-alice organization. I decided to help them and their cause. Which brings you here… I am telling you, join us. With us you can take revenge. With us, you'll be free from their damn orders…"

'_maybe Natsume would like that. I mean, he hates this academy right?_' Mikan thought to herself

"so… what's you're decision child?" the man asked

"I'll think about it"

"dear, can you go out now? I need to sleep"

"a—alright" she replied as she was going out the door

when she closed the door……

'_what the—what the heck did I just do??? baka baka baka!!!_' she thought

she again slowly came I and she saw the old man already asleep. She went to his desk and saw a piece of paper…

Will 

I, Junichiro Bakemono, am making this will because I know my time is running out. All I want is to give all my wealth, belongings and this house of mine to my long lost grand daughter. I wouldn't want to give everything that I have now to my adopted prodigal son, Hyouske Sakura, because he betrayed me by marrying that stupid woman. But now, before I die, I forgive what he has done to me. When you read this will, I want you to find my grand daughter. Her father gave me a letter saying that his daughter's name is Mikan, Mikan Sakura. She's probably 14 years old now. Tell my grand daughter about everything and that I love her even though she came from my prodigal son.

Signed,

Junichiro Bakemono

'_m—my g—grandpa? M—my r—real grand father? N—no way… he can't be…_' she thought as tears flowed down her face.

"e—excuse me…" she said while waking up the old victim

"yes child?"

"can you tell me what happened next when they killed your fiancée?"

"why do you ask?"

"I just want to know a thing or two about you, sir"

"alright… after my fiancée died, I really wanted a child, badly so instead of getting a new fiancée, I decided to adopt instead. His name was Hyouske Sakura. He was said to be abandoned by his parents when he was 10. I adopted him when he was 12 and months later he started to become spoiled. When he was 2nd or 3rd year college, he met Unico Tezuka, the woman that ruined my relationship with my boy. After he graduated college, he married that girl and that was the last thing I heard of him."

"ohh… how bout grandchildren?"

"oh yes, he had one child. She wrote me a letter saying…"

dear papa,

Me and Unico just wanted to tell you that we bore a daughter, your first granddaughter. We named her…

"Mikan… Mikan Sakura…" she said, cutting off the old man

"how did you know?" the old man asked

"I read your will…"

"do you… know her? By any chance?"

"very much… grandpa…"

"y—you're"

"yep! I'm Mikan Sakura… and it's nice to finally meet you"

(silent pause)

"oh Mikan…" the old man said as he hugged Mikan, "I never knew this day would come"

"me too grandpa… uhm… grand pa?"

"yes child?"

"I was ordered to kill you… can I?" she asked

"now that I saw you, yes…"

"I love you grandpa…"

"I love you too, Mikan…"

he was already stabbed when a guy saw what happened.

!BANG!

Mikan had a scratch from that gun shot.

"red alert! Red alert!" said the guard

"stop that Fredrick. She's my grand daughter. Ugh… cease fire"

"are you sure master?"

"yes! Quickly before another one shoots her again!"

"cease fire! Cease…"

!BANG!

another gunshot was heard and this time it went through Mikan's leg.

"Fredrick… when she comes back here, let her in…" the man said as he handed him a picture of Mikan.

"yes master…"

luckily, she got back to the academy…

-Academy Grounds-

"ugh… can't… huh?"

she fainted...

* * *

­­­ 

**yay! I finished!**

**ReadXreview/criticize!**

**Thanks!**

**-Rakueru-**


	8. near death experience

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Chapter 8:** near death experience

!BANG!

the clinic's door burst open and made Natsume awake

"what the…" he said

"emergency! We need a doctor right now! Miraculously, she's lost only a little amount of blood even though she has two gunshots!"

"what the" Natsume said as he looked on Mikan's bed, she was no where to be found

Then a nurse passed by Natsume.

"nurse who is that person that got shot?"

"she's Mikan Sakura. Don't worry, she's fine"

'_what the… Mikan!_' then fire burst out of Natsume's hands making his bed burn into ashes.

"another situation here!" the nurse shouted

"what the… inject sedative on that boy!' the doctor said

'_who the heck did this to her?! I'll kill that person! Waaaaahh!_' Natsume thought but then…

"ugh!" he said as the nurses held him tight and one of the doctors injected sedative of him to calm him down.

-**days later**-

"no… no… no! ojisaaaaaaan!!!" someone screamed

baka baka baka!BANG!

"ouch!"

"Look everyone! Mikan's awake!" Iinchou said

"who are you?! What the? Why can't I see?!"

"well, the doctor said that you bumped on something really hard which damaged your eyesight.. don't worry, you wouldn't go blind. It's just temporary blindness. Oh yeah. You may also have temporary short term amnesia"

"but I wanna hug everybody!" Mikan said then she suddenly felt a heavy weight on top of her

"ow.. ow.. ow! You're all too heavy!"

then suddenly the nurse came in and said, "alright now, it's time for her to rest off you go"

"but she just came from a 3-day sleep. Isn't that enough rest?" said Anna

"wait, 3-day sleep?" Mikan asked

"yeah Mikan, you were sleeping 3 straight days. If it weren't for Haruko—"

"wait, Haruko… what does she look like?"

"black hair" Koko said

"black eyes" Permy said

"her height is just normal" Iinchou added

"oh. Do you have any picture of her?"

"I do" Hotaru said

"wait… I think something's coming back…"

_**flashback**_

"hey Sakura wake up!" a voice said

"ugh…"

"hey! I said wake up!" a voice shouted and this time, that person kicked Mikan

"ow! What the— Curse—"

"don't curse me with your stupid words Sakura"

"what do you want?!"

"Hyuuga…"

"Hyuuga? Wait, you mean Natsume? Ugh.." she said holding her bloody leg

"yeah.. keep away from him alright? Or else" she said then levitating Mikan and threw her to the nearest wall, making her head bang on it and making her faint.

End flashback 

"I think she was the one who tried to kill me"

"what the?" Natsume said

"anyway, we have to leave now! Bye Mikan!" Iinchou said as well as the others

"bye guys!" she replied

"you alright polka?" a familiar voice said

"uh… Natsume?"

"yeah"

"oh! How are you?"

"answer me first."

"oh I'm fine! Though I can't see you right now, it's all right! So when are you going to be discharged?"

"later"

"ooh! I envy you…"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GET OUT OF THIS DUMB PLACE EARLIER THAN ME IF YOU DIDN'T DO WHAT THAT STUPID PERSONA ASKED YOU TO DO!!!" he replied

"BUT I DID IT FOR YOU DUMMY!!!" she said back

"HE DOESN'T CARE ANYTHING ABOUT EVERY PERSON HE SENDS TO MISSIONS AND THERE AREN'T ANY ADVANTAGES OF DOING IT!"

"BUT IF I DIDN'T GO TO THAT MISSION, I NEVER WOULD HAVE MET MY GRANDFATHER!!!" she replied as she felt tears fall out her eyes

"you… you met your grandfather?"

"yes! Why do you care?!"

"I thought you already have your grandfather?"

"oh… he's just adopted my as his grand daughter I met my real grand pa. See! This mission has an advantage"

"pfft… whatever" he said as he lied down to his new bed

'_I wish I can see Natsume being discharged. I want to see him before I become lonely here_' she thought then she slept

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"but I don't want to leave my grand daughter! Can you give me another chance?" a familiar voice said

"grandpa?"

she saw her grandpa kneeling in front of an white anonymous figure

"your time is up…… you can't go back……" the anonymous figure said

when she looked down, she realized she was standing on clouds, blue clouds that looked like fluff puffs. Then, Mikan's grand pa and the anonymous figure looked at Mikan's direction while she was clueless that they were staring at her. Mikan's grandpa stood up and ran to her and hugged her.

"Mikan! It's been like forever! I really missed you grand daughter!"

"grandpa!" she said as she hugged him back

then when his grand pa stood up, a gate opened and he held Mikan's hand. When she saw the inside of that gate, she saw three persons that gave a resemblance of Natsume.

"Natsume? Is that—wait they're three they must be Natsume's family!"

"you're right." A girl said walking towards Mikan, "I'm Itsumi, Natsume's sister."

"wait, I thought you're dead"

"we are"

when she heard those words, she held her grandpa tighter and asked, "where am I grandpa?"

"you're in heaven…"

"I—I'm dead?" she asked then she saw herself fading, "what the—"

"she's going back to the human world!" Itsumi said

"no!" Mikan's grandpa said and hugged her tight

"please! Tell Natsume that even though we left him tell him that we love him!………"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"last one! Clear!"

!BANG!

beep… beep… beep… beep…

"she's alive"

"oh thank goodness"

she heard these familiar voices which made her curious

"w—where the heck am I?"

then she felt again a heavy weight on her, heavier than the first time they hugged.

"ouch!!!"

"sorry!" they said

"Mikan, are you alright?" a voice said

she can't figure out whose voices those were so she didn't put in names and said, "I'm just fine. What happened"

"you almost… well probably… you died… but you came back" a voice said

"h—how?" Mikan asked

"we don't know" another voice said

"wait, is Natsume still confined?" she asked

"nope, he was discharged already" said a familiar voice

"was that Ruka?"

"yep anyway, the doctor asked us all to make shifts in taking care of you"

"aww… you all volunteered?"

"we all did! Well er… except for Natsume-kun"

"tch… why would he anyway? He doesn't know how to take care of anybody else but himself"

"my Natsume isn't like that!" Permy said

"whatever… yawn I'm sleepy"

"you can sleep now and the others whose shifts aren't today, you may leave"

"alright! Bye Mikan!" they all said

"alright! Goodnight everybody!" she said

she was fixing her pillow when she thought, '_that was a nice near death experience_'

she lied down to her bed and slept

"goodnight Mikan…" a mysterious voice said

**well that's it!**

**I got a writer's block so it's kinda stupid**

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-rakueru-**


	9. blinded forever?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Sorry if I just updated, I'm too busy at school, life, and everything…**

**Chapter 10:** blinded forever?

Mikan was sitting on her bed, wondering, when she heard footsteps

"uhm… excuse me, are you a nurse?"

"yes, why do you ask?"

"it's been one week, why is it that this bandage is still on me?" Mikan asked

"we'll take it off tomorrow ms. Sakura, just wait, the doctor is going to arrive tomorrow" the nurse said

"sure.. whatever" she replied

**-classroom-**

"Natsume-kun, how's you're arm?"

"are you alright?"

"pick me as your nurse Natsume!"

"no pick me!"

"why are all these girls here?" Natsume asked Ruka

"fan club girls remember?" Ruka replied

"oh right" he replied, looking strangely worried

"are you alright Natsume? You seem to look for something, or someone I may say" Ruka asked

"yeah I'm fine" Natsume replied

'_pfft… what a liar…_' Ruka thought

**-clinic/hospital (the next day)-**

"ahh!!!" the nurse screamed

"what the—what happened?" Mikan said

"th—the doctor… h—he's d—dead!"

"what the—"

"nurse Takano! What happened?!" nurse Nagasawa asked

"Doctor Nitta died! I—I don't know how but I didn't do it!" nurse Takano said

"don't worry nurse Takano, we know you're innocent" said nurse Morikawa

"nurse Takano, what happened and who's the doctor?" mikan asked

"never mind that dear, I'm just sorry to tell you that we can't take your bandage off until we find another ophthalmologist" the nurse said

"what?!"

it turns out that Doctor Nitta was the doctor that placed the bandage on her and was the doctor who supposed to take it off.

"sorry Mikan, you'll have to stay until we find another doctor"

"oh well" she said as she sighed

**-next morning-**

"oh my… so you're going to be like that until they find an ophthalmologist that was a student here before?" Ruka said

"that's what they said" Mikan replied

"but it turns out that only 5 ophthalmologists in the world studied here. Well actually four now that doctor Nitta is dead" Hotaru said, typing on her hand carry laptop

"oh dear, they might not find them because they're all over the world right?" koko said

"don't worry, two of the doctors are here in Japan. The other two are… er… I don't' know yet" Hotaru said

"ooohh! Imai's sources are going down" Ruka said teasingly

'_haha! I wish I could see what's happening now, I miss everyone…_' she thought as she heard more faster typing sounds and people laughing

"I heard that polka dots is gonna be blind for some time" Natsume said, walking towards her bed.

"What is it to you, mud face?" she said

"I won't be seeing you in class. That would really make my day right"

"well my day is always perfect since I got this bandage on me. Thanks to this, I don't see you anymore"

"then stay blind forever!" Natsume said as he stomped his way out of the clinic

"uh, I gotta go to Mikan, I have go and see if Natsume's all right" Ruka said

"alright" Mikan replied

"yeah, we're going too Mikan. Oh yeah, don't worry, I'm going to drag koko and Iinchou out with me" Hotaru said as Koko and Iinchou's head bowed down in guilt (or that's what they want you to think)

"bye Mikan-chan" koko and Iinchou said

"bye guys" she said back and lied down

"one week… ugh… I can't take it anymore, I want to see again, i—I I can't do this anymore!" she whispered to herself and then tears fell from her eyes.

"don't worry Ms. Mikan, you'll get your eyesight back, Nurse's Promise" as nurse Takano said while she gently comforted her

"Is that you nurse Takano?" Mikan asked

"yes, Ms. Mikan. Why?" she replied

"nothing. It's just… uh… thanks"

"for what, Ms. Mikan?"

"for being here with me during my stay here and for comforting me"

"oh, don't mention it Ms. Mikan"

"oh yeah, and can you please don't call me 'miss'?"

"why?"

"because I'm not used to that title. Call me Mikan. Just Mikan"

"all right, Mikan." She said

They were having a great conversation when they heard a grumbling sound.

"what was that?"

"oops, sorry nurse Takano, I'm just a little hungry" Mikan answered with a little embarrassed smile on her face

"I wouldn't call that little if I were you" she said, giggling, "wait here I'll bring you food"

"uhm, nurse Takano…"

"yeah?"

"thanks again" Mikan said as nurse Takano smiled


	10. I Love You, Not?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Eru is back! (Don't worry; I'm not Eru the singer but ****Eru the Writer****. .(.)v sorry if I updated just now, I was busy with school life and probably because I am dumb when it comes to academics and stuff. Anyway, I'm back and the story continues...**

**Chapter 11: **I love you…not?

'_still blank… nobody has even tried to visit me… now I feel really worthless…_' Mikan thought

"Mikan!! MIKAAAAN!!" someone shouted

"what is it?" she asked

"we found you a doctor! He can take your bandage off in less than one week!" Nurse Takano said

"really?! That's great!" Mikan replied but she heard some sniffing in the background, "are you alright nurse Takano?"

"yeah, I'm fine, don't worry" Nurse Takano replied

"but you're crying…"

"I'll be fine Mikan, These are tears of joy, I'm very happy for you"

"well, aright" Mikan replied and gave Nurse Takano a hug

**taking-the-bandage-off day! (sorry for the lame title)**

"are you ready, Mikan?" the doctor asked

"of course! I—I mean, yes doctor" Mikan said while the nurses giggled

"alright, I want to keep your eyes close until I say so, okay?"

Mikan felt the bandage getting lighter from her eyes. She saw a little light even if her eyes were closed.

"Mikan, can you open your eyes?" the doctor asked

Mikan opened her eyes and in shock she said…

"I'M BLIND!!"

"Mikan! Calm down!" nurse Takano said, holding her

"Can you see us Mikan?" the doctor asked

"no! all of you are blurry!" she replied, tearing up

"try blinking for a while, it'll be better" the doctor said

Mikan blinked 3 times and her vision got better.

"I can see! I can see!!" she shouted happily while dancing around which made the medical staff laughed

"Thank you to all of you! I promise never ever forget you all! Bye!" she said, hopping to the door.

"She's such a jolly kid, ne?" the doctor said and the nurses all agreed

**hallway**

Mikan was hopping when she bumped someone from her class.

"oh? Gomen." She said but the student walked away.

She walked and walked until she reached her classroom. She was nervous to open it but suddenly…

SWING

the door burst open and she saw Hotaru at the door.

"Hotaru-chan!" she shouted and hugged her like crazy

"get away from me you stupid freak, ugh.." Hotaru replied and left the room.

"B—But…" Mikan was speechless, how could Hotaru do that to her?

Then the other kids started to leave the room, giving rotten smiles to Mikan.

When everyone left the room, she saw two people inside, and they were flirting with each other.

"stop it, Natsume-kun! Haha!" the girl said as Natsume was tickling her

"aw, alright…" he said and flashed a big smile…I think

'_when I'm with Natsume, he doesn't give a smile like that, now that he's with..._' Mikan thought then the couple turned around and the girl was, '_Haruko?!_'

"oh hello Mikan-Chan! I see you're already discharged! How are you?" Haruko said and tried to hug Mikan but she evaded her.

"what did you do?" Mikan asked

"I didn't do anything! I just got out of rehab and see! I'm fully healed!" Haruko replied

"Haruko-chan, who's that girl?" Natsume asked while walking forward

"y—you don't r—remember m—me…?" Mikan said, getting teary eyes

"she's our classmate, Natsume-kun, but she was confined at the school hospital so she wasn't able to be in our classes" Haruko said

"oh is that so? Well, take care! By the way, I'm Natsume, her boyfriend, how about you?" Natsume asked Mikan and this made Mikan run away

'_I told you I'd get him from you, and I did it! Hahaha!_' Haruko thought, making an evil grin

'_b—boyfriend? how could Natsume be like that? As if that guy wasn't Natsume at all! Damn him!_' Mikan thought running away towards her dorm when…

BUMP!

"oh, gomenasai" Mikan said as she wiped off her tears

"Mikan, is that you?" the guy asked

"huh?" Mikan said a she looked up, "Tsubasa!"

"why are you crying Mikan?" he asked, hugging her, "do you want to talk about it? Or do you just want ice cream?"

"hehe, I think eating ice cream would be better that talking about it" Mikan replied, Wiping off her tears

ice cream parlor

"I really love this! Thank you Tsubasa!" Mikan said

"no problem Mikan," he replied with a hidden evil smile

**a hidden little what? Hehe**

**sorry if this chapter was a little short, **

**still on a writers block**

**well, review x criticize!**

**eru**


	11. Author's note

Hey guys, I'm officially going "on-hiatus" now

Hey guys, I'm officially going "on-hiatus" now. Sorry but I'm still having a hard time figuring out what'll happen next so probably I'll be on hiatus for, uh… a month more maybe? Heh, I know I just updated but still, sorry everyone, hope you understand.


	12. They Meet Again Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice / Alice Academy. I dunno who but I'm glad I don't 'coz if I did, this anime/manga wouldn't happen in the first place yet I still wanna own it.

**Summary:** High School students get in a war with the middle school students all because of Mikan. On the other hand, an accomplice of the High school student sneaks in and uses a middle school student to control Natsume. What will happen to the middle school students? Will the High school students succeed in controlling Natsume?

**Don't even think that I'm abandoning this story... NEVER! I'm not going to abandon all of my stories! Unless..........**

**Sorry for the Super Duper Late update! I guess I was having a really, REALLY long writer's block. Anyway, here it is, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11:** They meet again (Mikan's Story)

"Mikan-chan"

"uhm?" Mikan replied as she faces Tsubasa. Tsubasa on the other hand, was holding his laughter, "what so funny?"

"Ice… cream… pfft… hahahahahaha!" Tsubasa said as he pointed on Mikan

"what do you mean?" Mikan said as she touched the side of her lips, "EHH?! You're mean Tsubasa-kun!"

"I didn't mean it I swear!" He said as he continued laughing while Mikan wiped her dirty face

'_Hahaha! I forgot the last time I laughed so hard! Maybe it's because of the pressure they're giving me…'_

_**~*Flashback*~**_

"_You wouldn't let us down, right Mr. Andou?"_

"_I—I'm really not sure If I'm up to it"_

"_We know you can do it, it's just a simple task"_

"_I—I don't know…"_

"_If you don't do it then we'd be willing to make any situation that would be beyond the academy's control"_

"_W—what do you mean??"_

"_It'll be an unexpected surprise…………………………………………"_

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

"Tsubasa-kun, daijobu?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" he replied as Mikan smiled

"Ano..." Tsubasa said as Mikan placed her head on his shoulder

"you wouldn't mind if I lean on your shoulder right, Tsubasa-kun?"

"Uh, sure. No problem" Tsubasa said as Mikan closed her eyes

"Psst…Tsubasa!" someone called

"Y—you! What are you doing here?" Tsubasa whispered

"I found the kid with the Memory Manipulating Alice! And I think now is the good time to do it"

"Well… Alright, bring him here" he said as the stranger nodded

'_Mikan-chan… Gomen'_

"Ohayo sleepyhead!"

Mikan blinked some more to see who said that

"Oh, Tsubasa-kun! Ohayo!" she said, "w—where are—"

"We're at you room, can't you see? You somehow slept during our date so I carried you all the way here" Tsubasa said as he smiled

"Date…?"

"Yeah! Don't you remember…Girlfriend?"

"G—Girlfriend?"

_**~*flashback*~**_

"…_I really love this! Thank you Tsubasa!"_

"_Mikan… I—I love you"_

"_I love you too Tsubasa-kun"_

_*Kiss*_

_**~*End Flashback*~**_

"Girlfriend…" Mikan murmured

"What's that 'Honey'?"

"Eh? Honey??"

"Don't you remember? We call each other as Honey"

"Oh yeah, right" Mikan said as she looked out the window

'_Tsubasa-kun's girlfriend…Me? I know we are close but…something's not right'_

"Oh, Honey" Tsubasa called, "we're late for class, let's go?"

"Uhm sure" Mikan said as she opened her closet, "Eh?"

"What's wrong honey?"

"Aren't these High School uniforms?"

"Of course, they are. You're at high school now Mikan, why don't you remember such very important things?"

"How old am I Tsubasa-kun?"

"Ah!" Tsubasa said as he hit his forehead, "No need for answers, right now you go and take a bath because if you don't we're going to be late. And don't worry, after you take a bath you wouldn't see me here"

"Alright" Mikan said as she closed the bathroom door

'_something is definitely not right, I just don't know what it is'_

Mikan continued her bath and as she finished, she slipped on her high school uniform. Feeling uncomfortable, Mikan looked at herself at the mirror.

"This isn't right" she said

She went to the dining room and saw a fully prepared breakfast and a note from Tsubasa.

_Honey!_

_Prepared breakfast for you, hope you like it!_

_Anyway, your schedule is posted on the fridge, don't forget it okay?_

_I LOVE YOU_

_-Tsubasa_

"Tsubasa-kun…" Mikan said as she sat down and started eating, "Eh! It's delicious!"

Mikan was walking on the hallway, scanning her schedule while looking for her first class. While scanning, she saw some people looking at her.

"_Isn't she that Mikan Sakura from middle school? What is she doing here?"_

"_Didn't you hear? It's all Tsubasa's doing. If Misaki finds out about this she'll—"_

"Mikan!" Tsubasa called as he waved

"Oh? Tsubasa-kun!" she said as he ran to her

"Come on, first period is starting" he said as he held her hand and dragged her to the classroom. When they arrived, the noisy classroom became silent, all of the students were looking at her then resumed to what they were doing.

"Tsubasa-kun, this isn't right" she said, "I think I should still be a middle school student right now"

"No... no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! When I say that you belong here, YOU belong here. Period."

"Hai…"

"Alright. Come on and let's sit down now" Tsubasa said as Mikan nodded

**-Lunch Time-**

"Mikan-chan" Tsubasa called, "I'm sorry I can't eat lunch with you today, I've got important meeting to attend to"

"Meeting? What kind of meeting?" she asked

"You don't know about it but it's really important, so I'm sorry if you have to eat lunch alone" Tsubasa said as he started running

"Tsubasa-kun!"

"Doushite?"

"Don't I have any friends?" she asked

"Misaki! But she's out of town. Gomen Mikan-chan, see you later!"

--------------------

"Where the heck is Tsubasa?"

"How should I know? He's probably flirting with his girlfriend"

"Who? That Misaki girl?"

"No silly. It's that brat Mikan. Don't you remember the plan?"

"Ah yes. It slipped my mind"

"sure…"

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Mikan was really annoying, I couldn't leave her alone"

"You should've just abandoned her"

"Then what kind of boyfriend am I?"

"Are you taking that mission seriously?"

"Guys! Stop the hell that you're both doing. Now since everyone is here, we have to talk on how to start it…"

--------------------

Mikan was walking to the cafeteria alone, thinking when she bumped two middle school students

"Oh, gomen" she said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Come on Ruka, let's go"

"But Hotaru!" Ruka said as she dragged him to the cafeteria

The day passed and Mikan was alone. Tsubasa wasn't able to go back after lunch so she decided to walk back to her dorm herself. Exhausted, she lied on her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She then decided to take an evening walk around campus. While walking, she passed the Sakura tree and decided to sit there.

'_Sakura tree ,every time I'm here it's as if I can think clearly. Sigh'_

Mikan closed her eyes and started thinking some more…

'_Why is it that when I'm with Tsubasa-kun, it's as if something's missing, and something isn't right? I can admit I am happy with Tsubasa-kun's company but I still feel……'_

"Alone…"

"eh?"

--------------------

**At last I finished this chapter!**

**Look out for Chapter 12: They Meet Again (Natsume's Story)**

**Oh yeah, if there are any typos and stuff please tell me. Thanks!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**reviewXcriticize!**

**eru-chan**


End file.
